The Tales of What Really Happened in Namimori Middle
by Sakari Kateri Azrael
Summary: A girl called Yohime appears at Namimori Middle and gives her own version of events that occurred with Tsuna and his guardians. Mostly OCC and AU, I guess. Tsuna x Kyoko, Yohime (oc) x Hibari. So far Desmond, Shaun, and Rebecca are in flashbacks. Rated T for some violence, occasional swearing and occasional HINTS or SUGGESTIONS at "adult themes" (hehe sorry the wording amuses me)
1. Enter the Assassin

This is a fanfic about Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This is sorta ooc, well mostly ooc. It's a cross over featuring the Assassin Brotherhood and the Templars from Assassin's Creed. _**I do not own either KHR or the Assassin's Creed series.**_ This is from a first person point of view of an original character, who is based off Assassins Creed. Desmond may or may not make an appearance. That is solely decided by reviews… so enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter 1 Enter the Assassin~

My name is Yohime Saitama. I am an assassin. My order sent me to Namimori. I am approximately seventeen years old, though I can pass for younger. My life was just like any other member of the orders. Albeit I was slightly younger than them when I achieved the status of Master Assassin. I was sent to Namimori on an assignment. My entire life I have trained for this and I was looking forward to it. My current objectives are to attend Namimori Middle, find Templars in Namimori, and finally find out what the Templars are planning. It is with this in mind that I approached Namimori Middle in their school uniform, with a few minor adjustments to fit my assassin needs.

I walked into the grounds and came to a stop as I ran into a boy with brown hair that stood up at its ends. He also had brown eyes. He was Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada also known as Dame-Tuna, Vongola Decimo, and Neo Vongola Primo. Not that I knew that at the time. Soon a boy with silver hair and green eyes showed up and yelled at me for running into his "boss" at which point the other boy started freaking and tried to calm down sliver, octopus looking haired Hayato Gokudera as I would soon learn is his name. Takeshi Yamamoto, a boy with black hair and brown eyes, soon followed and proceeded to laugh and ask Gokudera if he'd calm down.

I ignored them and turned drawing a throwing knife as I sensed danger. I threw the knife directly between the feet of a known Templar... well known to the Assassins anyway. This unfortunately caused issues with the members of the young Vongola's family and they swarmed on him as if to protect him from me, something I didn't understand since he wasn't my target. When I tried to explain this a baby, which I would come to know as his real name Reborn, looked at me like I was insane.

I sighed as Kyoya Hibari, the head of the disciplinary committee and a beautiful (from my point of view) black haired boy with purple eyes, approached. He yelled at the 'herbivores' to get to class, drawing his collapsible steel tonfas.

"You… Baby bring your herbivores and the girl to the Disciplinary Committee room. NOW!" he ordered and walked off heading to the room already.

I blanched and followed immediately sensing he could be a danger if I didn't get him on my side. I went into the room and I quickly defended myself with my hidden blades from a set of steel tonfas. I moved away and basically snarled.

"I am not in the mood to fight. So chill. We can fight later, but not now. Besides it would be too destructive here," I said in a ferocious cold tone.

I walked past him and sat on the nearby couch with a sigh. It is only when I sat down that I paid the boy any real attention. I inspected him as he watched me waiting for the baby with obvious distaste. I sighed heavily and rubbed my face as Reborn, Tsuna, and Tsuna's guardians made their way into the room. I watched as Hibari made to leave and decided to act. I threw a knife at him blocking his exit. As he turned to me I smiled and just tilted my head.

"You are strong… and have excellent aim," came the baby's voice.

I was extremely surprised at the presence of one of the Arcobaleno that were world famous. The Arcobaleno were the strongest babies in the world.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER**

* * *

Sorry. I got tired of writing and decided on a cliffhanger. So what happens? I don't know. Is there romance? Eventually. Once the stage is set. I ship Kyoko and Tsuna so you know that is happening. And I will probably have Kyoya fall for Yohime. Mostly because she's similar to him… but she uses the crowd to her advantage because of her training.


	2. The Assassin Explained

Hey everyone, welcome to the second chapter of my fanfic. Thanks for reading this far. **I still don't own KHR or Assassin's Creed.****  
**

* * *

~Chapter 2 The Assassin Explained~

I looked calmly at the baby and he moved as his gecko, Leon, changed shapes into a gun. I tilted my head and grinned.

"I don't fear death in service to my order," was my calm statement that caused Reborn to pause. I now know that it was because he was surprised that I could tell Leon was a real gun.

"And just what or who is this order?" asked Kyoya his annoyance clear at my destruction of part of his Namimori.

I rolled my eyes at him and stayed silent, waiting for all to enter the room so as not to repeat myself. It is then that I explained, that I was a member of the Assassin Brotherhood and that I had been trained by Desmond Miles after my parents, also assassins, died protecting him when I was young. I also told them that my master had promoted me to the rank of master assassin. I laid out the training of free running, climbing, jumping, and leaps of faith daily combined with endless hours of training with all kinds of weapons, melee, and dodging attacks. I finished with my order's recognizing of my talent and allowing me to work on my own for my first mission as a master assassin. Once I explained my training and how I got there I informed them of why… the never ending battle between the Templars and the Assassins. I even told of the search for the Pieces of Eden, the attempt to stop a major solar flare that would happen soon.

Once all that was over with I was being stared at by Tsuna, his guardians, and Reborn. I soon broke into laughter at their confusion. Kyoya slapped me to stop my laughter. After the blow, I moved in a slight blur to twist him around so that his face was to the floor.

"If you ever touch me again, I will end you as my master taught me," I said in a soft voice. "You are no better than the 'herbivores' you 'hunt'… I am a trained killer. I will have no qualms ending you if it is in my best interest. Now if you will excuse me, I am getting most tired of the crowd in this room… Besides, I have intel to gather and school to attend."

Surprise colored their faces as I let got and walked out going to my classroom. My anger slowly abated as I walked and by the time I arrived, I was calm. My teacher glared at me and gave me a warning about being late. I was made to stand in front of the class.

"Hello, I am Yohime Saitama. I was born in Kyoto, traveled to America with my parents and they died. I was given to the care of a family friend till my next relative could be located. And now here I am. I am late because Hibari-sama made me visit his office. I think he wanted me to join the disciplinary committee. I'm not sure." I said and partially lied then bowed to them all then got in a desk and proceeded to ignore the history class, or so it would seem.

The teacher seeing my apparent distraction called on me to answer a question, one I knew the answer to thanks to my trips into the Animus and because I really was paying attention. I surprised him with my in depth answer and waited patiently for them to cover something I didn't already know.

After a while Takeshi Yamamoto, the boy with short black hair and brown eyes, walked in and took told my teacher that I was wanted by his teacher who. I flinched knowing that his teacher was a relative of mine, he wasn't an assassin in any way because of his lack of wanting to join the order or train in anyway. I got up quickly and explained that the teacher was my relative and that unfortunately I hadn't had the time to greet him. Knowing he at least would support me in the order's work I made my way with Takeshi. Once we got to the room I saw my distant cousin looking uncomfortable as he was surrounded by Tsuna's guardians from other classes in a practically empty room.

"Great. And why are you all here?" I asked softly aware of Kyoya's angry glare from the hall as he was trying to avoid the crowd.

"You wanted to go against the Templars and we are willing to help," came Tsuna's quick reply.

I laughed cruelly and made my way to sit on top of my cousin's desk.

"Yohime, why do they know of the order and why are they offering aid as if you need it," he asked his eyes wide remembering what he knew of the order.

"Because they are idiots," was my curt reply without realizing I was speaking of Vongola Decimo.

With my words Gokudera moved igniting dynamite, his eyes flashed with anger.

"Take what you said about the Tenth back!" he yelled.

Within seconds, each and every one of his fuses had been cut. Surprise colored their faces as I sat humming staring out the window. Out of the ones who watched, only Kyoya, Reborn, and Ryohei Sasagawa saw my movements.

"HEIIII!" came Tsuna's surprised squeal.

"Explain to me why you want to help and why I shouldn't just go ahead and kill you. Because that is what my training tells me to do, I need a reason not to kill you. So give me one," I say softly.

Reborn stepped forward and put Leon in my face yet again, "Because you know better than to attack the Vongola, and Vongola Nono won't like it."

I blinked then screamed, "**Vongola**?! As in **THE Vongola**?! The strongest mafia family in the world?!"

Reborn nodded as I stared eyes wide and then Reborn said, "Tsuna is Vongola Decimo and occasionally called Neo Vongola Primo. Ryohei Sasagawa, the one with the turf top hair, is his Sun Guardian. Hayato Gokudera, the octopus haired one, is his Storm Guardian and self-proclaimed right-hand man. Takashi Yamamoto, who brought you here, is the Rain Guardian. Lambo, the little boy with the afro and cow pajamas, is the Lightning Guardian. Chrome Dokuro, the female with the eye patch and purple hair, is the Co- Mist Guardian with Mukuro Rokudo, a boy with mismatched eyes and purple hair. Last but nowhere near least, is Kyoya Hibari, the one with the longish black hair and grey eyes, is the Cloud Guardian."

My amazement lasted for all a few moments when I quickly hid my showing emotions.

"I… must speak with The Mentor about this…" I said starting to quickly write a letter.

Lambo annoyingly moved to read my letter over my shoulder. With that my mind kicked into pure instinct and Lambo was thrown at Gokudera.

"Stupid Cow." He complained and looked at me. "Why'd ya throw the stupid cow dumb broad."

"A fanabla!" I yelled at him my eyes wild.

"Did you just tell me to go to hell?!" he yelled.

"Cazzone! Of course I did. Merde. I'm not happy!" I complained then looked away.

Everyone looked at me and I sighed rubbing my face then muttered, "Damn bleeding effect… Damn Animus…"

My mind flashed back to training with my Master.

~Flashback~

Desmond found me sitting in a room after being told my parents were dead. I looked up tears in my eyes. He walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"Bambina, don't cry." Desmond's kind voice rang through the silence that had surrounded me. "Merde. Don't cry. I promise it will be alright eventually."

I blinked and eventually returned the hug. My shaking arms encompassed his sturdier form.

"Sorry for the Italian. It's one of the side effects of the animus and viewing the memories of Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Desmond said softly.

"I…I don't… mind…" came my feeble reply.

His kind smile and tender look encouraged me slightly.

"Do you want to learn what they knew?" he asked softly, "How to be an Assassin..."

~Back to the Present~

I shook my eyes closing as tears started to fall then I whispered, "… Master Desmond…"

After a minute I got up and ran to the roof crying.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Translations according to research feel free to correct me.

A fanabla~ go to hell

cazzone~ prick

merde~ shit or fuck

bambina~ little girl

* * *

Alright thanks again for reading this far. Review please! K thanks bye


	3. The Start of New Friendships

Here we are another chapter. I am spitting these babies out a day at a time... isn't this awesome?! **Reminder I don't own Assassin's Creed or KHR... ps I don't own Enter Sandman by Metallica either.** Enjoy and please review.

* * *

~Chapter 3 The Start of New Friendships~

I sat on the roof crying. I missed my master… I missed his kindness… I missed him assuring me that all would be well even if I knew it would not. The simple actions he took to make my life easier are what I miss most about my master. Shaking these thoughts from my head I pulled out my IPod and put it on a random playlist and the song "Enter Sandman" by Metallica started to play.

"Say your prayers little one. Don't forget my son, To include everyone. Tuck you in free from sin. Till the sandman comes sleep with one eye open gripping your pillow tight." Came blaring through the earphones.

I sighed heavily thankful to drop my charade. My usual bored expression broke way to a tired one. I rubbed my face and laid back on the roof closing my eyes as the song played in my ears.

"Exit light. Enter night. Take my hand. Off to never never land… Something's wrong. Shut the light. Heavy thoughts tonight. And they aren't of snow white… Dreams of wars. Dreams of liars. Dreams of dragon's fire. And all things that bite…" came the next lines as I tapped my hands against the roof to the beat of the song.

I began to wonder if I hadn't met Master Desmond if I would still like Metallica, Creed, Black Sabbath, and the other bands he introduced me to. My heart clenched and another set of tears started falling. I hated the tears with a passion as they made me look weak.

"You damaged part of my Namimori… you disturbed the peace… and you skip class! Kamikorosu!" came Kyoya's cold voice from the doorway.

I ignored him and started to sing along with the song, "Sleep with one eye open. Gripping your pillow tight. Exit light. Enter night. Take my hand off to never never land. Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I die before I wake I pray the Lord my soul to take…. Hush little baby don't say a word and never mind that noise you heard. It's just the beasts under your bed… in your closet in your head… Exit light. Enter night. Grain of sand. Exit light. Enter night. Take my hand off to never never land."

I sighed and avoided several attacks. My boredom simply made him try harder and when he couldn't land an attack he stopped having destroyed a good portion of his roof. I looked around and heaved a sigh.

"I will have this fixed later. Before school tomorrow, your precious Namimori will be fixed." I said softly.

He blinked and looked at me surprise imminent on his face. I shrugged and started to make my way by roof top to my cousin's apartment. Kyoya followed keeping a distance on the ground, since he decided he wasn't done with me. My mind went over my training and I easily lost him hiding within the boundaries of Tsuna's house. I smiled as he disappeared down the street but just to be safe I made my way through the crowds using them to my advantage and to hide when I suspected I was being followed.

By the time I returned 'home' it was late and my cousin was annoyed. I sighed and rubbed my face. His anger didn't abate till well into the next school day. Slowly time passed and I steadily grew more and more capable of taking care of myself. Days blurred into months and I would like to say I became closer to Tsuna and his guardians… but I did not. I didn't gain friends. I gained allies, people to work with nothing more nothing less. I did however earn Kyoya's respect. He realized I was a lot similar to him, though I had turned my contempt for the crowds into something more productive.

It is within this time frame that Reborn disappeared from Namimori. He had been hit with Lambo's ten year bazooka. I had been walking with Tsuna and Reborn. Reborn had kindly lent me use of his intelligence network and was giving me the information. When Lambo appeared, Reborn ignored him as usual then got sucked into the bazooka.

Tsuna and I patiently waited for the smoke to clear but no Reborn from ten years on appeared. I had my suspicions that the Reborn of the time had been killed or at least dead. Tsuna and I ran looking around for Reborn in case he had gotten away. Tsuna using his X-gloves and I using the gift from my ancestors… eagle vision. We came up with nothing during our search. I sighed and ran to Lambo as Hibari joined me.

"Kyoya!" I exclaimed surprised.

He glared, "Do not call me by my first name. Why are you disturbing the peace?"

"Reborn is missing." I explained quickly.

"That baby…" he muttered then called the disciplinary committee to join the search.

"I fear that will not help." I say once he finishes.

He glares at me and I move faster my mind racing to when I last saw my master… trying to spare Tsuna from something similar…

~Flashback~

Desmond looked at me proudly as I moved with ease through his obstacle course. We had been hiding in the same warehouse for months. It was dangerous but Master Desmond didn't seem to care as much as Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane did.

"Desmond we need to move! Abstergo will find us!" Rebecca practically complained, to which Shaun agreed.

"I agree Master. Let's move," I said trying to get Desmond to agree while trying not to laugh at Shaun's obvious affections.

Master agreed we should move but it was too late. Warren Vidic had found us, again. Vidic was obsessed with taking my Master and any with assassin's bloodlines into Abstergo to find the Pieces of Eden their ancestors may have come in contact with. I shook as I remembered my sessions in the Animus.

~I was a man in Japanese feudal robes and I ran for the master of many samurai~

The image flashed across my memory and I backed away from the weapons I had been practicing with. Then a loud crash occurred and we knew… they had found us. I scrambled to give the others time to escape.

"Remember your training! Blend with the crowds! Use what you can to your advantage! Find the order!" Desmond yelled as he helped Shaun and Rebecca pack.

I knew this was it… I wouldn't see them again.

"Master! Thank you! You have become my new family!" I yelled as I closed the gate between Vidic with his men and us.

I knew without turning to see Master that I had made him happy. He Shaun and Rebecca left with squealing tires. I knew Vidic didn't know my bloodline, so I was safe. I turned and ran finding the motorcycle I had gotten in trouble for stealing and ran for the order.

~End Flashback… and To be continued~

* * *

So don't expect the daily thing to last I have a huge research paper coming up. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review. K thanks bye.


	4. The Return of Old Enimies

~Chapter 4 The Return of Old Enemies~

After Tsuna was sent to the future (not that I knew that at the time)… after Reborn, things got very hectic. Soon Gokudera disappeared followed by Takeshi. I grew worried for the others as they disappeared, if only because it drew unwanted attention to Namimori. I knew that it would only be a matter of time before the larger part of the Templars got wind and Vidic would be sent to find out what was going on. I had been aware that it would only be a matter of time before Vidic would return to my life, since he was a prominent Templar and I an Assassin, but I had not expected it to be so soon. Nor did I want it to be so soon but here we were…

I had been alerted the moment Vidic stepped foot in Namimori. I knew only because I persuaded Kyoya that it was in his best interests as Vidic was a threat. Kyoya had originally laughed at the idea of the old man being a threat. The old man wasn't a threat in Kyoya's eyes until I had told him what he had done to my master and myself… until I explained Vidic's role in the Templars… his cruelty… the inhumanity of the man.

I sat looking out a window waiting… and as I did I replayed Kyoya's shock as he listened to all I told him about Vidic and what had happened when I was ten years old.

~Flashback~

"I had trained under Master Desmond for two years. I had known Master Desmond before that because of his kidnapping. I saw him when he came to the order fresh from his captivity. I was eight years old and I was waiting for news of my parents. Master would sit and wait with me, because I was the only one who didn't ask him questions… He eventually opened up… and with all that was going on its no surprise that he did… there were times I waited alone… little did I know at the time how important the man returning to the Order and talking to me would be to me or that the news I would get would lead him to me."

Kyoya was getting impatient and wanted me to go ahead and get to the point it was obvious in the way he said, "_And_?"

I sighed and plastered on a smile, "I'm getting there. Let me tell my story. It involves explanation or you won't get it… It was after Master had started training me that he told me what had happened. He told me all about Abstergo and his being forced into the animus…. He was called Subject 17… and I subject 18."

His eyes searched my face as I continued my tale. "They hold you in a small room… in that small room is a bed, a cupboard, a chair, a nightstand, and a small bathroom with a shower… The bathroom and bedroom both have cameras. They watch you nearly every second of every day. And when you aren't sleeping or eating or getting clean… for a very short time and provided only for your health in mind so they can keep you longer… they strap you in the Animus."

"What the hell is 'the Animus'?!" he asked, his confusion evident.

"Sorry I forgot they haven't made it public yet. The Animus is a machine that allows one to live the genetic memories of your ancestors which is stored in your DNA."

Kyoya started laughing. If only because he didn't believe me. I felt sad at the fact that he didn't believe me so I showed him. I got my laptop and played the feed from my time in the Animus. This was the whole reason I was able to become a master so young. I had achieved full synchronization with my ancestor. I had logged so many hours in the animus, mostly under Rebecca so my muscles were kept in shape. I grew sad as I listened to master talking and giving me hints. Kyoya watched my face as we listened. He sighed and I frowned my eyes flicking towards him.

"What happened to him?" he asked almost inaudibly.

"I… I don't know."

"I…" he started but was cut off as his cell started ringing.

"Midori tanabiku Namimori no" started the phone.

I giggled, of course the school song was his ring tone. It was so **him**. He glared at me whilst talking so I smirked at him. I then shook my head and walked off humming the school song. I vowed to preform it better than Hibird, Kyoya's pet bird.

~End Flashback~

As I sat there I sighed and started singing songs… after an hour or so Kyoya found me with a bird and a letter. I had been reading my response from the Mentor about the possible whereabouts of Tsuna and the other missing students. I sighed and set the letter on fire with a lighter I had with me.

"Wonderful." I complained.

"What?" he asked.

I jumped not expecting him. I blushed for some unknown reason.

"What are you trying to die? If you hadn't said something I would have sensed you and you would be dead."

He laughed, "Do you think death scares me?"

~To be continued~


	5. Into the Future

It's really really short, and I am sorry. I have so much to do, so little time. And I thought it needed an update ASAP. So without further ado. Please note I own neither Assassin's Creed or Reborn.

* * *

~Chapter 5 Into the Future~

Looking back, now, it is not that hard to figure out what happened. I remember how Lambo cried as Vidic yelled at him demanding he tell him where the Piece of Eden was. I was so angry I attacked without thinking. I remember the vivid colors of the tunnel to the future. It was beautiful. But the past and how I got here is beside the point. The point is that there is a war between the Vongola and the Millefiore families. Tsuna became Vongola Decimo in the future and was killed by the Millefiore. That was a shock… a big one.

Enough! My mind is in the past not the problem at hand. I shook my head trying to rid myself of my recollections. It was hard to think on them. Especially with the Kyoya of this time still here. We were planning an attack on the Merone Base. I was being trained by Kyoya when he's not busy with Tsuna or the Foundation. Kyoya isn't the best person I could wish for but I am glad it's him. He wears a ring, but won't say who he married… if he married. Something about "knowing the future could change it." The thing is I don't really care, well I guess that isn't true or I wouldn't be going on about it would I?

Jeeze Hibari knows how to get under my skin, I need to know! This is annoying. Anyway. We need to go to the Merone Base. From what I have heard, Shoichi Irie, the man behind all of this crap and Tsuna's killer, is there. Jeesh I need a new hobby once this is all over. I sound like my mother. From what I can tell Tsuna has progressed greatly. He is supposed to do some trail thing with Hibari soon, some near death thing. I have helped the girls with food today since Tsuna seemed so nervous. I plan on being there for his trail though I want to see what happens. Hibari hopes that it will upgrade Tsuna rather quickly. I really don't want to stay here much longer. I hate this time, mostly because I can't find anyone from The Order. I mean they should still use the birds, but they don't. I want to know where they disappeared to.

I wonder if Desmond is still alive, I hope he is, I miss him, he is my family. I am starting to wonder if I have a thing for Hibari. Jeeze. Someone needs to shoot me. I keep thinking about the dream I had last night. I… well… Hibari… he was uh… yeah… If you could see me right now you'd know my face is really red, and I do mean red. Kinda like a tomato or a fire truck. Jeeze. Well, in the dream he and I had sex. So yeah. I kinda am jealous over his future self. It is pathetic really.

Anyway that is besides the point, we are stuck in the future until we beat the Millefiore Family. So I wait patiently for the Hibari of the past to show up, cause he helps me clear my thoughts and this Hibari is too busy.


End file.
